conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Great Scottish Republic
No one would allow this happen. Scotland independence sure, but going straight into England? NATO would be forced to declare war. And your numbers aren't very big. . . —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:26, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Scotland is a part of NATO, as a part of the United Kingdom. What do you do when the same country attacks itself? Nothing. You let Civil War lie. Now when Scotland attacks Germany, that's a different story. Woogers(lol what ) 21:33, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Scotland was no longer part of NATO once Scotland became GSR territory. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:50, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but during the invasion of England it was, because technically at that point, Scottish liberation was a civil war. Like fights over Ireland in the last century. Internal problems, not global problems. Woogers(lol what ) 22:50, March 1, 2010 (UTC) That is independence. When Scotland goes and invades England and Wales, NATO needs to defend England, which is part of NATO, because Scotland isn't. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:51, March 1, 2010 (UTC) It's not independent if Parliament doesn't grant it independence, which it positively wont. Stop trying to jump into everybody's fight lol, and let the UK try to win its own fight. Woogers(lol what ) 22:57, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't think an Ireland-England-Wales coalition (and likely NATO) against these people is going to lose. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:27, March 1, 2010 (UTC) And I think that it's fully possible, because Northern Ireland is stuck in its own mess, most British troops are overseas, and they have revolutionary spirit. Woogers(lol what ) 23:49, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that is possible. But NATO. . . —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:58, March 1, 2010 (UTC) It's still a civil conflict. So while Scotland was claimed by Great Britain (i.e. the entire conflict until Scotland won), NATO couldn't intervene without attacking one of its own members, which, I'm pretty sure, is against the rules. Woogers(lol what ) 00:13, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I see. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:39, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Nato and the UN would defenitly send troops just as in every other civil war. --Rasmusbyg 10:52, March 2, 2010 (UTC) NATO and the United Nations only intervene when nations can't handle problems theirselves. If they deployed in EVERY civil conflict, there would be UN troops in Mexico and Honduras right now. Woogers(lol what ) 15:05, March 2, 2010 (UTC) NATO and UN didn't do anything when Germany got mad. UGH Germany wouldn't do that, or if they did they would be supported. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:10, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Mexico needs the help and like in Future World, it was intervened with a Coalition of the US, Everett and Mexico. Honduras needs a slap in the face too, Everett aided somewhat but that went quiet, I forgot all about it. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:31, March 2, 2010 (UTC) It's good to see that Scotlands independent :) [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 21:41, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Stuff Germany doesn't exist. It's the Franco-German Commonwealth, so you'll have to change that bit for entry into Future World. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 11:12, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll do that now Westlandian 21:18, June 19, 2010 (UTC)Westlandian Hang on, according to the FGC page, the FGC wasn't founded until 2010, meaning that it wouldn't've existed at the time of the wars. Westlandian 21:22, June 19, 2010 (UTC)Westlandian